Cloud computing services, are typically services offered over a network, such as the internet, to consumers. Cloud computing services are typically supported by a cloud computing environment and managed by a cloud computing provider (“provider”). Consumers of a cloud computing service are often located around the world and may wish to purchase the cloud computing service in their local currency or using a particular payment vehicle, such as a check. Providers may only accept payment in one currency, or may require a particular payment vehicle, such as a VISA™ credit card. If the consumer's currency or payment vehicle is not acceptable to the provider, the transaction cannot be completed and the consumer loses the benefit of the cloud computing service while the provider loses business.
Some providers may attempt to cover a wide variety of currencies and payment methods themselves. Doing so, however, increases the complexity of the provider's business in an area in which the provider is not an expert and may lead to increased costs while still possibly failing to meet the needs of some consumers.
Further, cloud computing services are typically sold in defined units. For example, if the cloud computing service is data storage, the unit may be a 100 gigabytes (“GB”) per month. Some consumers plan on consuming less than a multiple of the cloud computing service unit. For example, consumer A may plan on using only 50 GB per month and consumer B may plan on using 40 GB per month. These consumers are faced with over purchasing the cloud computing service to meet their needs, thus wasting the unused portion of the service, or refraining from the purchase altogether.
Some providers may attempt to meet the needs of these lower use consumers by developing custom cloud computing service plans for each low use consumer. This approach, however, may lead to increased transactional and accounting costs while failing to generate more revenue.